Seasonal lighting display systems are utilized to decorate homes, typically at Christmastime, to create a pleasing and festive environment for the season. Ghosts, goblins, and trick or treaters are typically associated with Halloween, and home owners also desire to decorate their houses using lighting displays to celebrate the season. A need has thus arisen for a unique decorative lighting system for Halloween.